Love Triangles Suck
by Princess Latifeh
Summary: Aj, Kelly, and Justin Gabriel in a sad love triangle. *request by southernme!* *First uploaded on my main page, Queen Latifeh* One-Shot


Sorry, I know this is really late, but here it is! =D

AJ smiled, walking down the corridors of the arena. She was going to her boyfriend's locker room. Deep down she felt guilty, but she brushed the feeling off when she came to a stop at Justin Gabriel's door. She knocked with a smile. Justin opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey, um, AJ," He said nervously.

"Hey Justin!" AJ said in her usual perky tone. She slipped her arms around his neck in a hug, which he awkwardly returned.

"Hey AJ." Came another voice.

She froze, pulling away from Justin. She peeked in to see Kelly Kelly. Great. Justin Gabriel's fiancé.

"Hey Kellz!" AJ said, but it came out with fake enthusiasm.

"Why are you here?" Kelly asked curiously, pushing Justin gentle away so she could see me.

"Well I was wondering if, um, Justin had any extra, um, soap?" She wanted to stomp her foot at her terrible lying.

"Soap?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, we ran out in the girls locker room."

"Okay, just a sec." Justin walked back to his washroom, pulling out two bars of soap. "There you go." He handed them to AJ, giving her a look that said, 'Sorry, come by later.'

"Thanks." She said quietly, before turning her back. They closed the door as she started walking with her head down. A cough made her jump. She turned to see Kaitlyn standing behind her, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Kait," AJ said, not even trying to hide her dissapointment.

"AJ, what the hell?" She asked, taking a step closer.

"What? What did I do?" AJ asked innocently.

"You and Justin?" She whisper yelled, leaning into AJ's ear so no one would hear.

Her eyes grew wide. "H-How did y-you know t-that?" she stuttered, panicking.

"It's written all over you face." She said angerly. "Besides, the way you acted back there was a total give away."

"I'm not going to talk about this here." AJ complained, looking around and pulling her into a janitors closet.

"Why? Why be the other woman AJ?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because..."

"Because?" She asked impatiently.

"Because I love him!" AJ yelled a little too loud. They waited a couple seconds to make sure no one was walking by.

"You love him? Well he has room in his heart for two girls! He's engaged to Kelly!" Kaitlyn argued.

"I know, and I feel terrible, but I love him too much to say no." AJ said quietly.

"Oh, so he come onto you."

"We come on eachother. Sometimes it's him, sometimes it's me."

"Well quit. Just think about what would happen to Kellz if you do this! When she finds out-"

"Okay!" AJ screamed in frustration, letting a few angry tears fall. "I'll go tell him to choose."

Kaitlyn sighed, shaking her head. She wanted AJ to call it quits before she broke any hearts.

AJ knew what Kaitlyn wanted. AJ knew she was being selfish. But Kaitlyn or anyone else would never understand how much she loves Justin.

After a couple seconds, AJ opened the door, walking out. She saw Kelly just coming out of Justin's room with a smile. AJ smiled at her, walking by and saying, "Shampoo now, these girls are crazy." Kelly laughed and walked away.

AJ sighed in relief, knocking on Justin's door. He opened and pulled her in, looking out the door to make sure no one was around. Once he found it secure, he closed the door than locked it.

"Hey babe." He said, kissing AJ. AJ squirmed, pushing him away. "What's wrong?" He asked impatiently, which only got me madder.

"What's wrong? Justin your cheating on your fiancé with me! That's what's wrong! And it took too much time and thinking to come to my senses."

After a slight pause, Justin jumped in. "What are you saying...?"

AJ sighed. "What I'm saying is you have to choose between Kelly and me." He sighed, looking down. "I want an answer by the end of tonight. Show me a sign that you pick me. And if you don't do anything, then I guess this is goodbye." She stomped out the door, feeling good.

AJ walked into the diva's locker room. She saw Kelly talking to Layla, and walled eight past them to her own locker space.

"Where's the shampoo?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, he didn't have any." AJ hated lying to Kelly, but that's what she had to do.

"Oh, okay." Kelly shrugged it off, going back to her conversation with Layla.

AJ sighed, changing into her ring gear. She walked over to the gorilla position, ready to go into this diva battle royal.

When AJ was thrown out, she walked back to her locker room to find a rose, his engagement ring and a note. She picked the note up and read it.

To AJ,

Sometimes people like to go over the top for their girl, but your not like any other girl. AJ I love you with all my heart, and hope you take this rose and realize that. Kelly and I will be over later tonight, if you could wait until tomorrow, you will be mine forever, and I will be yours.

Love you with all my heart,

Justin

Aww, She thought, hugging the letter. She turned on her TV to watch the rest of the match. Beth had just won the battle royal. Kelly got into the ring, clapping and congradualating Beth. When Beth grabbed her by the hair, AJ gasped, watching as Beth threw her like a rag doll into the barricade.

"Oh Kelly, your days as the cute little blonde bimbo are over." Beth announced, making a heel turn.

Kelly looked hurt, but she turned out to be okay when she sat up. She was quickly rushed backstage so the next match could take place.

AJ ran to the medical center to see Justin sigh and break it off. Kelly slapped him, pushing him away from her before running to her locker room in tears.

"You did it..." AJ said, walking up behind him.

"Of course I did, I love you."

"I love you too!" She wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt tears run down her cheeks in happiness but guilt.

"Kelly will get over it. Let's go out on an official date." Justin said holding my hands and leading me to the exit.

I hope you guys like it! I hope this is what you wanted southernme =)


End file.
